


It Becomes Routine

by resoundingdeluge



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Death, Destruction, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge
Summary: After another successful hunt of innocent victims, Adam Taurus finds himself embroiled in a tense argument with one who he thought would always support him...
Kudos: 1





	It Becomes Routine

Adam Taurus stood stiff, resolute, and filled with anger as he stared straight at his enemies. Baring his teeth only strengthened his resolve, and he watched with disdain as the targets emerged from their cover. There they stood- rigid, covered in filth, and not a single one of them was a White Fang. The thought alone caused a pulse of irrational rage to swim through Adam's heart like a thrashing eel, and he found it nearly impossible to hold back for even another second. Adam stole one last glance over his shoulder at his lieutenant, and the chameleon girl gave him a firm, curt nod. The bull faunus snarled in annoyance and cast his gaze back to his prey, before taking his weapon in hand and beginning a task that he had performed so many times before.

Despite what he knew Ilia would insist after the fact, it never did get easier.

Without a moment's hesitation, Adam lifted his implement of destruction. He stared unblinking as he reached his target, and his weapon parted the waiting flesh into two equal halves. He felt no remorse as his tool raked against bone, and he brought it back through the same area once again. There was no time to scream, and nothing could stop the raging bull as he slashed this way and that through the remains of his quarry. In a matter of barely a minute, it was done, and he felt a hot, oozing liquid coating his mouth and running down his bottom lip.

Then, Adam bent forward slightly, spit into the sink, and pulled back his lips again to get ready for another pass.

His teeth were indeed looking much cleaner already, though he was loathe to admit it. Begrudgingly, he thrust the toothbrush back into his mouth, and scowled at his reflection as he continued the process that he so despised.

"Honestly, it's like babysitting," Ilia griped as she shifted her weight to the opposite hip, arms folded beneath her chest and a harsh scowl upon her face. "You can't _lead_ the White Fang if you don't _have_ white fangs. Stop being so ridiculous about this! You're supposed to brush your teeth at least twice _every day_ , Adam. It's really not that hard. And _make sure_ you get the ones in the back."

Adam spit once again, and glared at his supposed friend and confidant. He stomped a foot in impotent rage and flailed the toothbrush about, getting water and flecks of toothpaste on the mirror.

"I _am_ getting the ones in the back! Can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Stop being such a big baby, and clean the mirror, before you leave! We _share_ this bathroom, you know!" Ilia wrinkled her nose, before letting out a noise of disgust. "And take a shower, while you're at it! Part of the reason Sienna Khan doesn't respect you is because you _reek!_ "

Adam grumbled as he watched Ilia leave through the glass before him. She slammed the door, and the bull flinched slightly at the sudden harshness of the noise. After nearly a full minute of feckless groaning and grumbling, Adam eyed the small box sitting beside the plastic cup that held his toothbrush. As he reached for the incredibly imposing container of floss, he heaved a dramatic sigh, for he knew that the hunt had only just begun…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Help, I've stupided and I can't get up.

**-RD**


End file.
